


Letters that Make Sense Together

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M or M/F, Milkshake Date, Nervousness, Noticing the Subtle Things, Other, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Picking up his subtleties.





	

"So, you escaped from your escape?"

I hesitated, my fingers habitually finding my wrist and tracing the tendons. 

"A certainly... colorful description, but yes." I admitted. He noticed my fumbling and pointed it out.

"You mess with your wrist," he stated it as a simple fact. My hand instinctively left each other, like an embarrassed couple sharing a kiss. Without a stress reliever my right hand reached for the milkshake in front of me. 

"Ehm, yea," I mumbled as I gently chewed the straw. His eyes trained themselves on me, and his curiosity rendered me self conscious and red. I could feel the dry hot flames flickering across my pale cheeks. 

"Huh." 

I shrank a tiny bit into my booth. I studied him carefully, analyzing his fingers grip around his own milk shake and direct the red straw into his careful orange-pink lips. Salmon? Coral? My mind shifted to my color conscious best friend, who would take one look at his lips and shrug. She's say a color or two, and I ponder it.

Now that I think about it, they are more peachy color.

And smirking.

Shit.

"You are adorable," he mused. Oh dear heavens, he is so perfect.

I shook myself out of that frame of mind, reminding myself to find three flaws. Only three, that's all I need! 

"Tell me more about your engrossing stories."

Sarcasm! That's... Is that sarcasm? No, he wouldn't say that... Hmm. Maybe it's just a minuscule jest. A joke. Prodding.  
"Eh... Once I trapped myself in an elevator," I offered, earning myself a hearty laugh. "For about half an hour."

"An hour? I wouldn't be able to stand it all alone," he said as he made a weird gesture with his hand. I scrunched my eyebrows a little.

"I wasn't totally alone. I had my phone, so it was alright," I said. He gave me another curious look, and I responded with a tiny smile. "But, eh, what about you?"

He shocked me as his face momentarily fell. Why? He then crafted a humble smirk.

"I'm not so interesting. Not as interesting as you." He glanced down left to the tiled floor. I tried so hard to find what he hid behind his glassy eyes. I searched and searched to no avail, promptly feeling like a lost puppy.

"Hello, ma'am. Can I take your glasses?" Our waitress took our empty glasses. He shot me another smirk, one that made my heart fall.

It was just as empty as his glass was.


End file.
